


Verba volant, scripta manent.

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, 日常傻白甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: Pinto夫夫日常向傻白甜系列。





	1. 白襯衫戰爭

**Author's Note:**

> 聲明：我不擁有他們。

「白痴，買那麼多白襯衫幹嘛？」Zach帶點無奈的看向Chris手中捧著的東西，全部，清一色都是白襯衫。Chris不以為意的聳肩，用理所當然的口吻說：「你又不是不知道我有多懶，穿正裝時裡面穿件白襯衫不就好了嗎？」

 

Zach掩面，敷衍地耍手：「好好好，我拗不過你。」

 

天知道Zach有多想親手脫掉Chris的西裝，解開白襯衫上那些煩人的鈕扣，享用他美好的男孩。

//

Chris站在衣帽間的鏡子前，注視自己身上的襯衫，感覺總是少了點東西似的。噢，是花紋的問題，Chris鬆了口氣，總算是發現了自己穿了錯的襯衫。服裝師有跟他說過西裝的襯衫不可以亂搭，所以在這方面Chris也算是半個專家了。

 

「那件跑哪裡去了......」Chris邊自言自語邊彎腰翻箱倒櫃，明明所有襯衫都掛在一起，唯獨是有一件消失了。而一直在窗前默不作聲的Zach，身上也穿著一件白襯衫。他一直在欣賞Chris賞心悅目的背影，被西褲包裹住，渾圓又充滿彈性的翹臀無時無刻都在挑逗著Zach。

 

啊，好想把Chris吃掉。

 

那個總在不知不覺間勾起Zach的慾望的人轉過身，看見自己一直在找的衣服在Zach身上，生氣得像一隻小倉鼠鼓起臉頰。

 

「你幹嘛偷我的衣服！」

 

Zach環抱Chris，雙手有意無意的放在Chris的翹臀上搓揉。

 

「拿你的身體來換啊♡」

 

「不行！快還我！」Chris決定硬上，直接從Zach身上扒掉他需要的那件襯衫，Zach的力氣比Chris大一點，就把怒氣沖沖的小動物推到床上壓在身下。「每次都是這樣，我討厭你。」Chris的雙手擋在胸前，眨了眨眼放出Zach最拒絕不了的狗狗眼攻勢。

 

「受不了你。」Zach嘆了口氣，乖乖把衣服從身上脫下。

 

——然後抓成一團在Chris面前把重要的衣服從二樓扔到花園的游泳池裡。

 

「我不是說過要用身體來交換嗎？」

 

「Fuck you Zach。」Chris顫抖著向Zach比了個中指，明明兩個小時後他們要一起出席某個活動，Zach在這個節骨眼上居然把衣服弄濕，即使洗好也徒勞，根本就不夠時間烘衣。

 

「所以啊，今晚只能委屈你睡在花園裡了。」

 

糟糕，Chris要動真格了，他大概真的會收起Zach的鑰匙讓他在冬天的夜裡自生自滅。Zach有兩個選擇，第一是乖乖睡花園，第二是在床上把Chris折騰一番後直接睡著裝沒事。

 

所以，到最後Zach到底用了什麼方法讓Chris接受自己被戀人抱著睡覺呢？：）

 

PS. 晚上的時候Chris的服裝師狠狠瞪了Zach N次，瞪得他心底發寒。


	2. 別踢我呀！

「呼......」Chris的指間夾住一根燃燒著的煙，下巴之下的身體都泡在溫度剛好的舒適熱水裡，將離家幾週工作的疲憊一掃而空。

 

當初自己有提議到買按摩浴缸真是太棒了，在落地窗旁邊浸浴邊欣賞整個洛杉磯的夜色一直是Chris的願望，除了有時候有某個人會來搗亂之外，整體來說這個點子還是挺好的。

 

浴室門被無聲無息的推開，只穿著內褲的Zach躡手躡腳的走到Chris身後，卻不知道對方早已在玻璃的倒影中看穿自己。他若無其事的脫下身上僅剩的布料，隨手扔到污衣籃裡，跨過浴缸冰冷的邊緣泡進水裡。

 

當浴缸躺進兩個一米八以上又身長腿長的男人時就顯得特別擁擠了，Chris仰起頭頹廢地吹出煙霧，坐在對面的Zach直接奪走Chris手裡的煙自己吸了口，然後在窗邊連接浴缸的大理石上把煙頭摁熄再挑了挑眉： 「我不喜歡這個味道。」

 

「你平常又不抽這款。」Chris聞言後翻了個白眼，沒好氣的說。Zach沒有回話，而是發現了Chris張開雙腿坐在浴缸裡，於是試探性的伸了伸腿，腳趾夾住Chris軟趴趴的性器。

 

Chris反抗起來，一腳踢在Zach稍微有點贅肉的肚子上，對方悶哼一聲後繼續用雙足摩擦，絲毫沒有要放過愛人的意欲。Chris到處躲避Zach充滿惡意的撩撥，他很累了不想跟Zach辦事，畢竟要是他們做到一半時Chris睡著了會對Zach留下很大的打擊。

 

「喂你別踢我呀，寶貝！」

 

「那你就他媽的別這樣......弄我！」

 

浴室裡充滿了單方面的誘人喘息，Zach抓住Chris雙腿的腳踝，手指在他最愛的那塊凸出又充滿魅力的骨頭上撫摸。Chris總是愛穿吊腳褲把性感的腳踝給人隨便看，對於這點Zach是蠻不滿的，只好在此補回來。

 

Chris奮力掙扎，無奈Zach的力道真的太大了，一失去重心上半身就滑進水裡，激起水花濺到地上，Zach不小心就大笑起來。濕水的頭髮貼在額上，Chris用他的藍眼睛惡狠狠地瞪著始作俑者，氣得咬牙切齒。

 

「明明只是隻濕掉的小動物，裝什麼兇狠。」Zach摸摸Chris的頭，關掉水龍頭，走出去踩在幸運地沒被水花沾濕的地毯上攔腰把Chris抱起，用毛巾把他擦乾後再次橫抱Chris放到床上。

 

全身赤裸的兩人大眼瞪小眼，其中一人居然還臉紅了，Chris在心裡暗暗罵自己沒出息，明明也不是初次見到Zach的身體，為什麼還會覺得害羞？然而每每想到自己是怎麼被對方胯下的某東西折騰時就會下腹一緊，血液衝到臉上。

 

「你在想什麼？」

 

「沒有。」Chris別過頭，卻被自己紅通通的耳朵出賣。

 

「那我來告訴你我今天想用什麼姿勢。」


	3. 由冰淇淋引發的一連串事件

與其說是出去遛狗時經過便利店，不如說是Chris看到店家貼出冰淇淋特價的通告被吸引了才跑進去。

 

Zach注意到他們回家時Chris手上多了個袋子，敢情裡面全都是吃的東西。

 

「我們先幫狗狗們洗澡吧。」Chris蹲下，用毛巾擦乾淨狗狗的爪子時抬起頭笑著對Zach說。他點點頭，接過Chris遞上的一袋子零食打開看了看——這混蛋又買冰淇淋！然後仔細想了想是自己太懶不想出去才不能阻止Chris亂買零食，只好認命把冰淇淋掏出來全部放到冰箱裡。

 

Chris蹲在沐浴間裡，捲起袖子把洗毛精放到手上暈開再均勻塗抹在Noah身上。享受著另一個主人的搔抓的Noah舒服地閉上眼，搖著尾巴很開心的樣子。

 

「Zach——」Chris探頭呼叫外援，對方捧著四條摺好的毛巾來到浴室。

 

「這裡先交給你，剛剛Noah甩了我一臉水。」確實Chris的灰色衣服上充滿一點一點比較深色的痕跡，Zach點點頭，兩人交換一吻後Chris就跑到冰箱前拿出期待已久的冰淇淋。拆開包裝扔掉後他開了大廳的空調，因為長時間關窗的緣故，再坐在沙發上享用那念念不忘的味道。

 

Zach帶著洗完澡後又乾淨又香噴噴的狗狗下到大廳，散過步發洩過多餘精力的狗狗趴在Chris腳邊，為了取暖而黏在一起。

 

「最近天氣都奇奇怪怪的。」說畢，融化的冰淇淋順著Chris的手臂流下，他伸出殷紅的舌尖順著乳白色的水跡把冰淇淋舔走。Zach看得目瞪口呆，要是Chris給自己舔的時候也懂得這樣舔就好了，怎麼就會舔冰淇淋不會舔自己？

 

「你是小朋友啊，吃到到處都是。」

 

「它融化得太快了呀。」Chris舉起冰淇淋，加快速度趕緊吃完。

 

「我想你幫我口......」Zach坐到Chris旁邊，聲音細如蚊納。Chris挑眉，然後咬破餅乾筒的底慢慢吃上去：「嗯？好啊，等我吃完再幫你。」

 

「我就知道我的寶貝最好！(*´∀`*)」

 

Chris跪在Zach腿間雙唇微張，正想把對方的褲子用咬的拉下來的時候，Zach用力拽了Chris的頭髮一下。

 

「呀！痛......」

 

可惡，幫你口還要被你扯頭髮！Chris坐上Zach的大腿，拿起對方的毛茸茸的手臂用力咬下去——


	4. 愛上晨光的禍

Chris從Zach的臂彎裡醒來，外面的晨光穿過百葉簾一點一點的灑進屋裡，落到一早已經睡醒只是每呼吸一次都怕驚醒戀人的那位頭上。

 

「早啊寶貝。」Zach掃視對方那完美的身材，以及他親手種下的吻痕，此刻完好如初地躺在Chris身上。Chris又再閉上眼，嘴裡發出幾聲無意義的囈語，在溫暖的身軀旁繼續睡了一會才起來。

 

Chris揉揉雙眼，從昨晚開始就是赤裸著的他撈起唯一一件沒有被扔到地上而是被扔到椅上的長襯衫穿上，襯衫的下擺剛好可以遮掩他的翹臀。然後是戴上眼鏡，那副跟了他很多年的黑框眼鏡。好，這下總算是能看清楚路了，上次就是因為沒戴眼鏡而踩到Rocco的尾巴差點被咬，Zach笑了很久。

 

他走進浴室，踩在冰涼的雲石地上瞬間清醒起來，解決完惱人的尿意時就開始梳洗，將口裡的泡沫吐掉後，滿口的清涼感使他非常滿意。Chris開始剃鬍子時Zach才進去，嘩啦嘩啦的水聲搔擾Chris的耳朵，對方還湊到他面前打開水龍頭洗手，直到Chris不耐煩地嘖了一下才稍微收斂一點。

 

Chris彎腰，用臉盆撐著自己的上身，他要仔仔細細的塗乳液，每天都會這麼做。Zach看見這個火辣的畫面，晨勃的性器幾乎立刻有了感覺，所以走到Chris的身後惡劣地在他的屁股頂了頂。後方熾熱的溫度怎麼都騙不了人，Chris的臉紅起來，想要跟Zach面對面卻被禁止了，他只能夠撐在臉盆上看著鏡子，看著自己被戀人操幹時的表情，那可真的是太羞恥了呀。

 

Zach哼著歌撩起白襯衫，指尖戳弄仍然有點濕意的後穴，要避免弄傷Chris，還是得再用點潤滑劑，Chris乖乖依照Zach的命令遞上一直放著備用的瓶子，他接過後立刻把果凍狀的透明潤滑劑擠到手上，一隻手在又白又嫩的屁股上打了下，另一隻手專心開拓Chris可口緊緻的腸道。

 

從未試過被Zach用這個體位進入的Chris很緊張，肌肉一直絞住Zach三根手指，使他難以進出。Chris自己也知道，只好一直深呼吸試著放鬆，終於Zach的手指能動了，他沒有退出來而是往更加深入的地方去撥弄Chris的敏感點。

 

「啊......不要碰那裡！」Chris漏出一聲呻吟，雙腿顫抖發軟，Zach托起他的小腹繼續他的惡趣味行為，因為這樣的Chris實在是太美好了！

 

抽出手指後，Zach扶著自己的性器，慢慢推進直到完全沒入。Chris喘著氣，濕潤的雙眼迷離地瞪住鏡子，他的吐息使鏡面起了一層薄霧。

 

敏感的柱身被溫暖的腸肉完完全全的包裹，隨Chris的一呼一吸似是有幾張小嘴在吸吮著，過於舒服Zach輕吟一聲然後擺動腰身。相連的位置發出使人面紅耳赤的水聲，Zach雙手各自抓住Chris的翹屁股，看著自己撞擊的地方泛起紅暈，而鏡裡的Chris戴著眼鏡瞇起眼，細碎又悅耳的呻吟從嘴角流淌。

 

每一次深入Chris的體內時Zach都會忍不住往可以使對方尖叫的那點撞去，Chris用力抓住臉盆邊緣用力到指尖發白。Zach的雙手向上摸，在Chris的腰窩上搓揉，怕癢的他扭了幾下腰又被Zach打屁股。

 

「嗚...」

 

「你、裡、面、怎、麼、那麼緊！」每說一字Zach就加快抽插的速度，直到把精液射在Chris體內的深處，而Chris把他自己的全部射在Zach手裡。晨間的激情過後，Chris站都站不住了，還好平日有練瑜珈，不然大概會發生抽筋這般尷尬的場面。

 

Zach把Chris翻了個身，在他面前把手上的液體一點一滴的全部舔走，Chris紅著臉親暱的打了Zach幾下。

 

「快點抱我去清潔！」

 

「遵命！」

 

說罷Zach橫抱起小公主帶到沐浴間，扭開水龍頭。


	5. 惡靈退散！

Zach從大賣場回家，拿著一片遊戲興奮得像個小孩一樣一到家就拆封，甚少碰這類東西，通常只是負責動腦解謎的Chris挑了挑眉，帶著疑惑的語尾問：「生化危機7？你確定？」

 

「聽朋友說這集真的有夠恐怖的，想來挑戰一下！」他邊說邊激動的把碟片放到遊戲機裡開始讀取。

 

遊戲一開始是一條妻子拍給丈夫的短片，看起來很溫馨的樣子，影片讓大家知道了男主角叫Ethan，短片播完後畫面轉到鏡頭外，一雙沾滿血的手在用電腦，本來純白的背景轉成陰沈的暗黑。

 

兩人面面相覷，Chris聳了聳肩，繼續看著電視。

 

畫面上是一輛車在空無一人的高速公路上行駛著，目的地是......路易斯安那州，車子來到森林裡停下，男主角說這裡就是目的地。Zach稍為熟習了一下按鈕，第一身的視點還是有點不習慣，只好邊前行邊適應這次遊戲的玩法。

 

然後Ethan來到閘門被鎖上的鬼屋前。

 

「好可怕......」Chris抱著Skunk，試圖用狗狗擋住自己的眼睛。

 

Ethan試著用各種方法進入鬼屋都沒用，只好找另一條路進去，於是Zach操控人物走回去，找到看起來荒廢已久的車子，推開車門有一本雜誌躺在座椅上，拿起來看封面寫著什麼路易斯安那州鬼屋探險，後面用紅得可怕的字寫上「Join Us」，意義不明。

 

他繼續前行，經過一道破爛的鐵閘，在路上轉了好幾圈，一個人影在右上方走過，Chris嚇得大叫，Zach被對方這樣一嚇差點嚇得把手把扔掉，Skunk也被嚇跑了。

 

「你別隨便尖叫！！！」

 

一直到進去屋裡前都平淡無事，Zach突然驚叫只是因為想逗逗Chris，Chris卻嚇到湊近Zach身後用力抱著他。

 

「操！是誰剛說別隨便尖叫！你這混蛋總是喜歡嚇我！！！韓國那次別以為我忘了！」

 

躲在戀人背後的Chris抗議，同時又按捺不住濃厚的好奇心偷看電視上的畫面。

 

好恐怖好恐怖，不停有可怕的音樂跟奇奇怪怪的東西從各個方向跳出來，最重要是男主角赤手空拳。

 

「他媽的！」又失敗了，Zach怒得想砸電視，同時又被嚇得不要不要的。

 

「Zach我給你玩，這東西你不要玩了，好恐怖啊！！！！」明明是白天卻因為這遊戲而覺得陰風陣陣，被不同地方嚇了好幾次後，Chris閉著眼下意識的說。

 

Zach聽到最重要的關鍵字，就指著天花板：「好，你躺上床。」然後把遊戲收回盒子裡，關掉電視跟遊戲機的電源。

 

「哼哼，看我用不用蠟燭砸死你。」Chris背對Zach走上樓梯，低沈的碎碎念。


	6. 遊戲遊戲

「Zach有你的掛號信！」Chris從樓梯間向上大吼，然後跑進廚房不知道在弄什麼，Zach趕緊把充滿泡沫的口漱一漱再下樓收信。

 

簽收後他拆開包裹，拿出裡面釘裝好的正式版劇本，比起電子版，他還是更喜歡紙本，要寫寫畫畫都比較方便。而自己今次的角色是要演個變態醫生，編劇跟他說會有強上女主角的劇情，少量的床戲，恰好可以跟Chris對對戲，嗯，實在是太好啦！想到這裡他已經急不及待的想要把Chris拽上床實習。

 

「寶貝—」Zach走進廚房，鼻血差點就要湧出來。他的寶貝穿著他以前買的低腰牛仔褲，窄褲管顯得Chris的雙腿又瘦又長加上有那個翹臀撐起整條褲子，總之整個畫面簡單來說就是養眼。Chris熟練地烹調著他們的早餐，注意到後方他的男友在偷看，調皮的往後看並伸了伸舌頭。

 

我的寶貝為什麼這麼可愛！我的寶貝為什麼這麼可愛！我的寶貝為什麼這麼可愛！Zach在心裡尖叫打滾，真想在廚房要了他的Chris，可是不行，他們還要對戲呢。

 

「好了。」做好早餐的Chris捧著兩盤碟子走出廚房，Zach跟在戀人的後方一直到餐桌時都是全程盯住褲子跟股溝之間的絕對領域。

 

「我之前找到這條褲子，就想穿給你看想給你個驚喜，你......喜歡嗎？」今天是怎麼了，Chris居然低下頭害羞的說話，像個純情又不知所措的高中生向自己暗戀已久的對象表白一樣，而Zach看著對方胸前兩點淡粉紅的茱萸，只想好好用舌尖把玩它們。

 

「你穿什麼都好看！」他放下叉子，帶著認真的語氣與神情說，這是理所當然的因為他打從心底欣賞愛慕他自己的寶貝啊。Chris與自己的荷包蛋奮戰中，滿嘴都是蛋黃汁，他咧起嘴微笑，真的有幾分似漫畫裡的主角。

 

「話說Chris我剛收到劇本，等下跟我對對戲可以嗎？」Zach指向桌上的本子，Chris樂意地點頭，只是不知道對方想跟他對哪樣的戲。之後他們就在各自看報或看劇本中渡過早餐的時間，而Zach在腦袋裡建構了一張需要用的物品的清單，首先要一條可以銬起Chris腳踝的道具，有！在房間的抽屜裡。然後是變態穿的白背心，有！拿Chris的來穿就好了。大概是這些了吧，Zach翻閱劇本，床戲那裡反覆來回看了幾次。

 

編劇又為這對如膠似漆的荷李活情侶提供了一個角色扮演的選擇，真不錯。 

 

洗好碗碟後Zach立刻衝到房間找他的小可愛對戲，Chris在大床上練習瑜珈動作順便拉筋，結實有力的腿每次都會緊緊夾住Zach擺動的腰，對方柔軟卻不失雄性氣勢的身段想怎麼掰就怎麼掰，想到這裡Zach的下半身已經有反應。他換上Chris的背心，下半身只留下堪堪一條內褲，反正早晚Chris還是得被幹，在這方面就不用麻煩了。

 

「寶貝，先跟你說清楚，等下我們的安全詞是『我老公天下無敵第一帥』，受不了記得跟我說好嗎？我不想你受傷。」Zach坐到床上撫摸Chris沒有添加任何定形噴霧，軟軟的頭髮，放輕聲線說。Chris吞了口口水，內心居然有點興奮，是什麼樣的練戲還要說安全詞？他點點頭，在Zach的唇上烙下一吻，然後把自己的眼鏡戴好，不想錯失任何一個看愛人表演的機會。

 

「那麼我們開始吧。」Zach深呼吸，試著進入角色的內心世界。

 

Zach拉開床頭櫃抽屜，捧著那條腳銬銬在Chris的腳踝上，另一端銬在床腳。Zach微笑，起身去拉上窗簾，房間一時變得黯沉起來，切合劇裡的氛圍。再把劇本翻到那頁用夾子夾好放在床頭板上，雖然說是想對戲，然而此刻Zach的腦裡只是想著要怎麼吃掉眼前這個可愛的男人。

 

Chris瑟瑟發抖，眼前那個雙眸裡滿是病態的人還是他認識的Zach嗎？每次對方接這類變態角色時受罪的似乎都是自己，有好幾次還真的把他操到下不了床。

 

Zach咬住Chris裸露的乳尖，像是在愛惜某件珍寶似的小心舔弄，假如真能從這兒吸出甜美的奶來那自己肯定會毫不猶豫地榨乾自己最愛的寶貝。

 

「mummy...」Zach吸得嘖嘖有聲，Chris聽著那使人羞恥的聲音，忍耐不要把安全詞叫出來，Zach叫自己mummy這個真的太奇怪（weird）了完全不能接受，可是暗地裡有種詭異的性感。

 

Zach抬頭看了一眼劇本，決定直接跳到強上人家那部分，他解開Chris褲子的扣子，脫到膝蓋那兒，這傢伙居然連內褲都沒穿！「mummy假如你真的想要可以隨時跟我說啊，為什麼你會沒穿內褲？」Zach的手指撐開飢渴的小穴，裡面居然已經擴張好了！

 

「Zach..Zach、這是給你的驚喜！」

 

對方臉色一沉，拉下內褲的邊緣讓已經完全充血的性器解放，直接進入Chris，壓在他身上絲毫沒有預兆就開始大開大合的抽插。

 

「誰是Zach？我是Oliver，mummy難道你忘記我了？」

 

操你的死變態你到底接了個什麼鬼角色回來！

 

又滾燙又粗大的性器在體內衝刺，猛烈地撞擊腸道深處的那點，Chris尖叫著流淚，張開口喘氣，在這個姿勢下Zach進入得很深很深，從上而下一下一下把那該死的陰莖釘在Chris誘人的屁股裡。

 

「Zach——！」Chris高潮了，乳白色的精液射在他的腹上，這畫面多色情，Zach看到都忍不住想要把自己的射進mummy的子宮裡把他操到懷孕。

 

一股熱流噴灑在腸道裡，Zach把自己的性器抽出，看著自己的濁液從Chris剛被使用完一張一合的後穴裡緩緩流出。

 

「你以為能不能不要再接變態來做，雖然你真的很像變態。」Chris拿起床頭的水杯喝了口，不滿地用被銬住的腳踢了幾下。「這鬼東西是幹嘛用的？」

 

「Mummy，別以為我操了你就能離開我......」Zach繼續未完的角色扮演，Chris翻了個白眼轉身，任由自己的下半身一塌糊塗。

 

「寶貝你別生氣啊！！我這就幫你清理！！」

 

「乖，下次再陪你玩。」


	7. 萬聖節作戰前半：非理法權天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：女裝派女裝慶
> 
> 此處的非理法權天乃指「非酋理應依法滾粗無權上訴天理不容」。

Chris把手裡做得精緻的請柬在Zach面前揚了揚，然後翻開卡片大聲唸出來：「Star Trek劇組萬聖節派對，男生們只可以穿女裝，不准剃毛，10月31號 LA Chris家不見不散。」

 

Zach無奈地挑了下眉，眼睛餘光瞄了眼一直靜靜在牆上掛著的月曆，10月31號......那不就是明天嗎？！

 

「我已經一早準備好兩套衣服了，你看要抽哪套？」Chris摺好兩張紙放在手心攤開讓Zach二選一，Zach隨手抽了團紙，打開一看，白眼都快翻到阿拉斯加去了。

 

「護士裝？哈哈哈哈哈！！！！」Chris大笑起來，彎下身在紙袋裡翻尋著，Zach看到包裝下的那片粉紅色布料跟一雙白絲襪心知不妙。Chris還貼心的把衣服的包裝撕開，掛到衣架上遞到Zach手上。Zach拿著衣服在鏡子前比了比，一臉疑惑的暗暗思忖：這分成兩截的東西真的能穿嗎？

 

Chris跳到他身後雙手拍在他的肩上，探頭露出自信滿滿的微笑再比出一個大姆指：「沒問題！我辦事你放心！」然後蹦蹦跳跳的在紙袋裡找出他自己的衣服，一件深藍色露背洋裝，但跟他的藍眼睛相互襯托起來美得不可思議，Zach已經急不及待想看自家寶貝穿上那套衣服。

 

「Zach你快換上你的衣服呀！」

 

「好吧...」Zach扶額，聲線眼神表情都寫滿無奈無奈無奈。他脫下衣服，穿上Chris精心為他準備好的情趣內...不對是萬聖節的裝扮。

 

看著鏡裡的自己露出幾乎整個肚子，胸口的十字刺繡還有繫在腰側那兩根作用成謎的幼繩（詳見島風的裙子），既不解又覺得好笑，派對完結之後一定要把這套衣服塞到Chris身上，做不到自己也不姓Quinto了。

 

「你看這還穿不上嗎？」Chris穿著剪裁合身的裙子，還有一雙純黑的褲襪從後環抱戀人，Zach突然覺得讓Chris穿著那條裙子讓他操也不錯。

 

Chris雙手不安分的在Zach的肚子上像搓麵團般搓來搓去，Zach拔開那兩隻手，轉過身用雙手鉗制Chris的活動，右手用前臂在對方的嘴唇上來回刷。

 

「請你吃毛毛炸彈！」

 

「唔！！！」Chris嫌棄地推開Zach，一臉像吃了過期發霉起司醬的樣子抗議：「你他媽噁不噁心！！還毛毛炸彈！！」

 

這時Zach就委屈了，趕緊拿出身為演員的專業精神讓淚水在自己眼裡翻滾，Chris看見那些假得可以的淚珠又不忍心，回去依偎在Zach懷裡看著鏡子中對方的雙眼說了句話。

 

「你明天乖乖穿好這套衣服，晚上派對開完之後我任你處置，要綁起來也可以喔♡」

 

素來討厭被綑綁的感覺的Chris居然親口跟Zach說可以綁起來！這無疑是一個誘人至極的條件，要他穿著這護士服去Santa Monica 游泳他也願意！

 

「現在把衣服給我我去洗洗，然後就開始佈置家裡。快點！」

 

萬聖節作戰開始。


	8. 萬聖節作戰後半：和情人深深一吻來代替講話

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：女裝派女裝慶

Zach穿著那套護士服在梳妝台面前旋開假血漿的蓋子，倒出血紅色的液體，兩手總共四指從眼尾開始慢慢把血塗到嘴角，再落到下巴。

 

經過房間的Skunk被鏡裡的人嚇壞了後退好幾步，Chris彎下腰把狗狗抱起時Zach剛好看到衣服下那兩點誘人粉紅的乳首，透過鏡子斜視身後一人一狗的Zach其實有點恐怖，臉上的血跟身上的衣服應記一功。

 

「你就別瞪了，嚇死你兒子。」Chris翻白眼，抱著Skunk當成是小孩子哄。Zach轉過頭看了愛人一眼，嘴角上揚露出陰森可怕的微笑，壓下聲音說：「沒關係我等你今晚跪下來叫我daddy。」

 

Chris挑眉，訝異於自己戀人在那方面上的多元化趣味，BDSM也算了，居然連daddy kink都......

 

「原來你還有這種嗜好？」

 

Zach閉上眼笑了一下，聳聳肩再次面對鏡子繼續玩血漿，把駭人的液體塗到身上的衣服，稍微褪去那該死的娘味：「大概我是太愛你才會想欺負你？」

 

血液直衝上臉頰，Chris不知所措的別過頭把Skunk趕下樓，自己站在那扭扭捏捏的不知道該說些什麼。

 

「過來坐我旁邊。」Zach指了指身旁僅剩的一點點空間，Chris乖乖的走過去坐下跟對方擠在一起。雙手都染上血漿的Zach像極了他以前的變態角色Sylar，他先是露齒一笑，再將手上的血全部糊到Chris臉上。

 

「喂！！」Chris鼓起臉頰有如一隻生氣的倉鼠般可愛，他輕咳幾下，用理所應當的語氣說：「吻我就不生氣。」

 

Zach霸道地按著Chris的後腦勺咬住他的嘴唇，舌尖描繪著微張的唇瓣，每一個深吻都似是要吸乾Chris肺裡的氧氣，直到他真的受不了再把Zach推開。

 

在那短暫的一刻甚至還覺得連時鐘都停止了。

 

門鈴響起，三隻狗狗不約而同的吠了幾聲，Chris站起來拉住Zach的手跑下樓開門。

 

「Trick or treat!!!」他們的好友圍在門口舉起南瓜頭，除了有幾個人要去拍電影實在抽不出時間外其他人都來了。把那群聒噪得像長不大的孩子的人都推進屋子後，本來有點冷清的家一下子變得熱鬧起來。

 

幾個男人在花園圍成一圈，吸煙的吸煙，喝酒的喝酒，反正就是一片愁雲慘霧的樣子，敢情這次男生只可以穿女裝的規定是某個姓Eve跟Saldana的女生提出的。

 

Karl看了看Zach身上的護士服再看看自己的，幸好自己那套不用露肚子。

 

「過來我們一起玩真心話大冒險！」Alice拿著洗乾淨的空酒瓶揚了揚，Chris跟Zach相視而笑然後摁熄煙頭。

 

他們圍成一圈坐好，由JJ開始然後順時針轉動酒瓶，瓶口指向誰誰就要選真心話或大冒險的懲罰。

 

「來了！」JJ握住瓶身轉動瓶子，轉了幾圈後它停下來，瓶口剛好指住Zach。

 

「ZACH！！」在場所有人都大笑，每次玩這個遊戲時第一個受害人都一定會是Zach，彷彿這是什麼魔咒。早就料到結果會是這樣的他不加思索就大叫，「大冒險！」

 

「用公主抱抱起Chris轉十圈！」

 

Zach二話不說就抱起Chris，在起哄聲之下跟他的愛人在原地轉了十圈。

 

接下來大概十次有三四次都是轉到Zach，大家都開始懷疑他體內有一塊磁石了，只有Chris笑而不語。 

 

一直在廚房裡準備晚飯的John跟Alice把熱騰騰的食物端出，Chris聞到有吃的立刻抖擻精神，毫無儀態的跑進廚房，也不看看自己是穿著一件露背的洋裝。

 

「Chris真的很可愛。」Zoe用力捏了Zach的肚子一把然後說，他自豪的摸了摸下巴：「我養的當然可愛。」

 

Alice指住桌上幾盤熱氣升騰的食物叫他們來吃，一群人將陣地從地下轉移到飯桌那，Zach從後緊抱愛人，鼻尖在Chris的耳邊撒嬌似的磨蹭，Chris裝作若無其事地踩在Zach的腳上。

 

「別毛手毛腳。」


	9. 萬聖節最終決戰：扶、搖、直、上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：女裝派女裝慶、腿控、綑綁情節

「Bye bye，有空再來玩呀！」兩人站在門口揮手送好友們離開，直到他們的車子在視線範圍內消失時。

 

Zach二話不說一把抱起Chris直奔樓上，忍耐力畢竟還是有限，看著那被裙子包裹住的翹屁股看了一整晚，Zach差點就想在客廳直接辦了他。

 

Chris注意到房間的床頭櫃上放滿了購置已久但一直沒有拿出來用過的道具，Zach殺人魔般的眼神他自己不自覺地抖了抖。這次是一次大家都想看Zach穿女裝的合謀，沒有一個人是無辜的！可是Chris此刻卻覺得自己是刀俎上的魚肉，準備被對方斬開幾塊吞進肚裡。

 

他的眼裡有一片碧海藍天，Zach湊到Chris身上，注視那一小片的倒影，對方的眼中都只有對方。

 

Zach伸手拿起那條為了綁住Chris而存在的繩子，簡單在他的手腕上轉了幾圈剛好可以固定雙手，黑色的綁繩像蛇一樣沿著Chris手臂的線條被拉到肋側。他拿起另外一根繩再在Chris的右手做上一樣的動作，最後在背上用兩根繩子打了個蝴蝶結，另外一邊末端綑在床邊的柱上。比這更加複雜的編繩Zach也綁過，而Chris也不會說自己看過他用那些繪畫時擺姿勢用的人偶來練習，明明就有個大活人在這，再說他還用馬克筆在人偶的頭上面寫了歪歪斜斜的Chris，噁心！

 

於是此刻，Chris雙手張開坐在床上，背上的繩子把長期被衣物遮掩而白皙的肌膚磨紅了。

 

Zach壓在對方的身上，其實一隻腳卡在Chris的腿間，膝蓋總是似有若無的隔住裙子頂著他硬得有點發痛的性器磨蹭，使他的內褲在不知不覺間早已濕了一小塊。

 

「唔...」Chris仰起頭輕喘，Zach靈活的舌尖舔在他的脖子上再吸吮，把那一片弄得濕濡的同時亦製造了一些情色又不怎麼高調的吻痕。

 

溫柔得恰到好處的吻是很舒服沒錯，但是Chris還是想Zach快點進入正題，他只好用那穿著白絲襪的雙腿夾住對方的腿再以腳跟在Zach的背上敲幾下示意他快點停下來。

 

Zach乖乖停下有點過於急進又如狼似虎的動作，不解地看著他。

 

「快點進重點吧。」

 

簡直是求之不得，就等這句話。

 

男人拿起櫃上的一個紫色的口塞為Chris戴上，然後故意慢慢地攥住絲襪的邊緣脫下，Chris偷偷剃了腿毛，反正大家也看不見，除了Zach之外。像是享用糖果的孩子一樣，Zach抬起Chris的腳，用雙手托住再在足背由下而上的舔弄，留下一道航跡。咬住口塞的Chris有點抗拒，可是也只能發出不成調的叫聲，眼眶也泛起淚光。

 

聽著那楚楚可憐的聲音，裙擺之下Zach也硬了，他撥開Chris的瀏海在額上烙下一吻，然後看了一眼被繩索束縛的Chris覺得又不是很滿意，索性解開兩端連接柱子的結把他的雙手反剪在背後再綁緊，而Chris也只可以躺在床上被Zach予取予求。

 

Zach撩起Chris的裙子到小腹之上，拉下他內褲的邊緣時完全勃起的性器已經彈了出來，他一手擼動柱身幾下，一手解開Chris的口塞，果然還是想聽到Chris悅耳的叫聲。

 

「不要急嘛，Christopher。」Zach把口塞隨手扔到地上，姆指在微張且誘人，因呼吸而吐著灼熱氣息的唇上摩挲。然後他讓Chris的雙膝跪在他的大腿兩側再把對方托到地上，幸虧他們的床矮，不然Chris覺得自己的脊骨就要被折斷了。這個姿勢讓Zach可以欣賞自己男友性感又賞心悅目的背部曲線，他用雙手抓住那兩團又翹又緊緻的臀肉掰開，舌頭在後穴上劃了幾圈。

 

Chris有點不習慣，可是這種感覺卻讓人上癮。Zach的舌尖淺淺地戳弄逐漸濕起來的小穴，也顧不上Chris的輕吟囈語了，他只想快點把自己的陰莖慢慢捅進Chris體內。伸手拿了一瓶潤滑劑，倒到手心捂暖後塗抹在上面，食指帶著液體試探性地進入Chris的甬道擴張，空虛已久的腸道終於有點東西進去，Chris滿足地嘆了一口氣。

 

Zach抽出食指，改用中指跟無名指一起插入，另外三根手指扣住臀肉，模仿抽插的動作在裡面沒入抽出，火辣的水聲伴隨Chris的喘息盈滿房間，怎麼Zach的技術，好像又進步了一點似的......Chris閉上眼帶著哭腔尖叫，精液射在Zach的大腿上，他只好暫時停下手上的動作把Chris撈回床上，自己用指尖沾上腿上的白濁放到腸道裡繼續開拓。

 

「讓你的小穴把你的精液吃回去。」

 

「你變態啊...」如果可以Chris真想用手遮住自己的眼或者是拿東西砸他。

 

「沒錯我就是小公主Pine的變態男朋友。」

 

「唉...」Chris翻了個白眼，認真思考了一下也是因為Zach不想自己受傷才會這麼認真替他擴張，好吧，他接受Zach的變態。

 

Zach扶著自己的硬挺沾上Chris殘留在後穴上的液體再抹在柱身上，怕男孩會痛所以放慢進入的速度，直到整根都沒入Chris的體內，兩人同時呼了口氣。

 

「我開始動了——」語尾未落，Zach就開始了那等候已久的律動，每一下都撞到最深，每一下都擦過敏感點，Chris覺得自己的五臟六腑都要被攪亂了。

 

「嗚、Zachary......」快感的淚水從眼角滑落，此刻他的雙眼比天還要藍，比海還要深邃。

 

Zach拔出性器，把Chris翻了個身再壓上去繼續操，左手捂住Chris的眼，右手兩根手指放在他的口裡攪動。

 

雖然很不想承認，但這次真的是最淋漓盡致的性愛，沒有之一，Chris決定以後會試著接受小道具的輔助。

 

不是說無限組合產生無限的多元嗎？

 

高潮的感覺從尾骨的位置一直延伸到四肢百骸再像煙花一樣炸開，炸得Chris腦中一片空白，顫抖著射出稀薄的精液，Zach含住Chris的陰莖的頂端吞下對方的精華。

 

Zach故意在比較淺的地方釋放濃稠的白濁，完事後還能觀賞Chris被自己完完全全征服佔有的樣子。

 

「快幫我解開繩子啊混蛋！我抽筋了！」Chris用力踢了Zach一下，發洩不滿。

 

「寶貝你幹嘛踢我！」

 

「操。」Chris真的把對方踹了下床，咚的一聲嚇了在樓下的狗狗們一跳。


	10. 衣櫥裡的爛攤子

難得偷得半日閒，外面又下著傾盆大雨，沒有外出的意欲的Chris決定收拾收拾一下家裡放置已久的東西，俗語不是說舊的不去新的不來嗎？

 

第一件要清掃的對象就是那件擺在衣櫥裡吸塵的黑色皮製緊身衣，Zach在拍American Horror Story第一季時穿過的那件，道具部送了給他留念。

 

Chris回頭看了一眼那位正躺在床上看書的男人，再看著他的小肚子，這鬼東西他絕對穿不下，Chris自己也拒絕穿上那奇怪又詭異的情趣用品。

 

「喂。」Chris把攥在手裡的衣服扔到Zach身上，Zach定眼一看才分辨出那是什麼東西，它的定位很尷尬。

 

「這件我穿不下了。」Zach拿起衣服在手中揚了揚，Chris用手指戳了Zach的肚子幾下，鼓起臉頰說：「看得出來，蠻明顯的。」

 

「要不是Chris你煮飯那麼好吃我現在一定比你瘦！」

 

「行行行，別說了，說得好像是我讓你變胖一樣。」他變本加厲的用雙手同時搓揉Zach的肚皮，從Zach的角度看下去Chris的動作有點像貓，於是他放下手裡的書，撫摸Chris柔軟的頭髮。

 

「我想看你穿這件可以嗎？」Zach不小心把一直期待的話說出，Chris點頭，少有地聽話做Zach想他做的事。

 

Chris在Zach焦灼的注視下換上了那套黑色緊身衣，感覺真不舒服，好像四肢都被黏在一起的樣子。倒是Zach，看得可開心了，Chris完美的身材與曲線一覽無遺，他伸手抓了對方的屁股幾下，然後用力一拍—

 

「痛！！」乖乖聽話還要被打屁股是什麼道理！Chris不滿地眨眨眼，再向Zach用出狗狗眼。好吧每次Zach看到Chris擺出這些眼神時心都要化了，哪裡捨得繼續。

 

「我們來睡午覺吧，不過你能不能把那件衣服脫掉？摸下去的手感怪異到讓我不舒服。」

 

「我就說要扔掉嘛，Chris一票。」Chris與沾上一點點汗水的緊身衣奮戰，皮膚重新獲得空氣的感覺真好，大概這輩子都不會再穿這種東西了。

 

「Zach一票，」Zach附和，挪出身邊一點位置讓Chris躺下去，「我還有拍第二季的時候用的那個人頭骨盤子，不過放在紐約了。」

 

「那種噁心的東西不要拿到我家來！我跟你沒完沒了呀Zachary Quinto。」Chris用手肘撞了Zach一下，翻身與他對視，發現對方去配了一副跟他同款的眼鏡，甜蜜的感覺瞬間又充塞心裡。

 

「睡醒去吃tacos。」Zach閉上眼，似乎忘了還有架在鼻樑上的那副眼鏡的存在，Chris替他取下眼鏡小心翼翼地放到床頭櫃上後再抱住Zach。

 

可是他們都忘記拉窗簾了，午後相依在一起睡覺的畫面被人拍下扔到網上。


	11. Error

那天他們記起了被鬧鐘不響的恐慌所支配的日子。

 

Zach為了不打擾Chris的睡眠而放輕動作，靜靜地掰開纏繞他的四肢，看著手機畫面上的時間差點說不出話來。

 

距離活動開始還有半小時，至少有30通未接來電。

 

好好好，Zachary Quinto冷靜一點，深呼吸。

 

現在你在哪？洛杉磯。

 

活動在哪裡？比華利山。

 

這裡開車過去要多久？15分鐘。

 

他跳下床隨手撈起褲子就穿上，也顧不上那條是否合用的褲子，只是覺得有點緊。匆匆梳洗過後他匆匆下樓隨手就拿起Chris的車匙。

 

心跳變慢後他才真的意識到自己穿了Chris的緊身牛仔褲，而且還勒得他有點痛。

 

稍為，有點，糟糕。

 

目的地就在紅綠燈的左後方，現在算是騎虎難下了，有人問到他也總不能回答：「噢昨天太急想要跟Chris上床衣服隨處扔所以今天起床時穿錯了哈哈哈」吧。

 

到活動的場地時經紀人連續拋了一打眼刀給Zach——還好你這小鬼沒遲到，不然就等著挨刀子吧，最好連Chris一起捅幾刀。

 

不合身的褲子使他走路的姿勢有點奇怪，而在另一邊廂，睡眼惺忪的Chris看著手中那條褲子花了一段時間才意識到枕邊那個笨蛋穿錯了衣服。然後他還發現自己的車跟大門的鑰匙同時消失了，媽的，敢情那個人一定是連他的鑰匙跟車匙一起塞到口袋裡。

 

如果可以他想立刻就開車撞死Zach，沒車沒鑰匙他要怎麼出去買東西吃啊！

 

嗯，好了，Joe說會讓Noah咬死Zach，幸虧Joe的工作室就在他們家附近，騎騎單車的話Chris還是很樂意的。

 

Zach斷斷續續的打了幾個噴嚏。


	12. 點上心靈感應的技能

天使之城又降起雨來，雨點敲在窗上滴滴答答，突然心血來潮Chris想出去走走，穿上Zach不知道從哪帶回來送他的雨靴拿起一把傘就走。

 

想必狗狗們是對紛亂的雨聲有些厭倦，三隻都在客廳不同地方拉下耳朵大睡特睡。不過Chris也不敢在風雨交加的日子帶牠們出去，要是狗狗生病了他一定會去黃石公園絕食懺悔謝謝。

 

啊，老實說，雖然口中經常說著要把Zach砍開20份扔到太平洋餵鯊魚，但其實他不在要去外地拍戲時Chris是蠻想念他的。

 

Chris這樣想著在不知不覺間走到了日落大道接近海邊的路段，因為大雨的關係海邊都是灰朦朧的一片，海面風起雲湧居然還有幾艘遊艇泊在海上。路上只見幾個匆匆而過的路人，完全沒人注意到那個荷李活明星正在散步，彷彿整座城只剩他一人。

 

既然都走到這了，Chris決定去吃他最愛的墨西哥捲餅，順便跟老闆聊個天，那家真是好吃到無論吃多少遍都不會覺得厭倦啊。於是他口裡哼起音樂，沿海岸線慢慢走，反正時間多的是。

 

帶涼意的海風夾雜雨水徐徐吹來，Chris舉傘擋去大部分水滴但還是沾濕了頭髮，只好加快腳步到老闆那裡，然而從遠處一望就已經看到一個熟悉但狼狽的身影。

 

「Zachary Quinto！」Chris大吼一聲，用飛奔的姿勢跑到戀人那邊。老闆遞上外帶的餐盒，跟兩人揮揮手然後又轉身走進廚房處理其他訂單。

 

Zach摸摸Chris帶點濕意但依然軟軟的頭髮，主動搶過Chris手裡的傘，Chris抱著熱騰騰的餐盒跟對方肩並肩的在傘下前行。

 

「回家吧。」

 

「沒帶傘又不跟我說，你好笨啊，東西濕了又要弄。」Chris掄起拳頭揍了Zach一下，他躲過那充滿愛的一擊，摟住Chris的腰，「我就想給你驚喜嘛！」

 

「你東西拍完了？」

 

「不，劇組給我放一個星期的假，之後回去補拍一些鏡頭就行了。」

 

「為什麼不直接回家？」

 

「因為想要給你驚喜。」說畢Zach扶住Chris的後腦勺在他的額角上烙下一吻。

 

他的臉驀地變紅，別過頭看向海的那方，沒有注意到Zach臉上的笑意。


	13. 求救！男朋友得了一種不說話就會死的病

Zach將愛人霸道地壓在牆上，下身彷似永不停歇的機器般撞進Chris的體內，甚至還操得他有點腿軟，還要靠身後那人撈起自己才勉勉強強站得起來。

 

「Chris、我操得你爽麼？」

 

基本上Chris對於他們之間的性事質量還是感到很滿意的，只是...只是Zach真的很愛說話，廢話情話垃圾話。

 

垃圾話，一點營養都沒有的垃圾話。

 

Chris緊緊咬住下唇，拒絕聆聽或回答Zach的廢話，他知道一旦有了開始，便會是一場邊啪啪啪邊進行的座談會。有一次Chris不小心回應了害他聽了一個小時的政治課、生物課、養狗課，還有男性生理課的混合體，Chris暗地裡稱這種行為為「唸經」。

 

「嗚哇——！」燙熱堅硬的頂端在Chris的敏感點上研磨，Zach掰開對方的翹屁股，整根粗長的陰莖都沒入Chris體內然後將雙手轉移到Chris胸前逗弄挺立的乳尖：「你分心了。」

 

「那是因為你說太多廢話。」Chris向後轉過頭，眼神帶著不屑。Zach咬住Chris的後頸，稍微放慢抽插的速度，「讓我一直咬住你...」

 

Chris決定放棄思考，只享受Zach與自己之間的性愛就好，因為大概這病是沒得治了。

 

Zach抽出臨近高潮邊緣的性器，將白濁全部射到Chris的臉上，他伸出嫣紅的舌尖將落到唇上的液體舔去然後淡定地用一早準備好在床頭櫃上的毛巾擦乾臉，再拿起打火機點煙。

 

「Zach，你以後還是這麼多廢話就不給你操了，自己打飛機去吧。」語畢，Chris微笑，吸了口煙吻住Zach，將口裡的雲霧渡給對方。


	14. Love is the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Chris調教Zach，Zach調戲Chris。

「Zach，我們來玩點不一樣的。」Chris一反常態，握著皮鞭的雙手戴上一雙黑色的皮手套，幾乎一絲不掛的軀體只穿了一對黑絲襪，毫無預兆的出現正在看新聞的Zach面前，本來雙眼專心瞪著螢幕的人立刻將視線轉到Chris身上。

 

「寶貝快來鞭我！」Zach按下遙控的按鈕關掉電視再張開雙手，自己的寶貝意外地像隻欲擒故縱又張牙舞爪的小老虎一樣無時無刻都勾引著他的魂。Chris湊到Zach面前，右腳膝蓋卡在對方腿間，胸前嫩紅的茱萸讓Zach忍不住伸出舌頭舔了一下。敏感的Chris輕輕抖了抖，手一揮就用皮鞭打了Zach幾下，然後拽住他的頭髮耳語：「我又沒有說你可以舔我。」

 

「Fuck、me。」Zach笑著說，胯下硬得不像話，Chris用皮鞭敲敲Zach變得緊繃的腿間，轉身踏上樓梯打算回到房間裡辦正事。Zach從沙發跳起追上，還沒到房間就已經從後抱住了他最愛的Chris，Chris嘴角上揚幾乎要失守，還好有身為演員的尊嚴時時刻刻提醒著不能兒戲，要專業。

 

於是Chris靈機一觸用上在健身房學來的格鬥技推開Zach，將之放倒在地再踩在他的背上。Zach趴在地上，耳朵貼住木地板同時聽到前方傳來噠噠的腳步聲，原來是好奇的狗狗想看看兩位主人在幹什麼。

 

Chris看了眼圍在他們身邊的小動物們嘆了口氣，畢竟這個畫面也是挺兒童不宜的，他只好從Zach身上離開，趕快回到房間讓Zach拆這份自己在私底下準備了很久的禮物。Zach從地上爬起來，揉揉剛被踩過的背，跟在Chris身後，直到他終於摸到房門的把手再把門帶上。

 

「上床。」Chris站在床邊抱胸，Zach竟然在對方的表情和動作裡看出了女王的姿態。稍微有點怕痛的Zach乖乖聽話，大字形的躺到床上，房間一時間變得靜謐起來。Chris繞著床邊走了半圈，湛藍的雙眼所埋藏的信息Zach看不真切，現在滿腦子都是啪啪啪的他只想好好跟對方在床上摟摟抱抱。

 

Chris停在床頭櫃前，拉開櫃門把齊整排列的箱子掃視個遍，看似平凡無奇的箱子裡卻是他們之間最深的秘密——假如被狗仔隊拍到那可真不得了。不同顏色和材質的手銬跟繩子被整理得井井有條，自從Zach試著綁了Chris一次後就彷佛開啟了新的世界。粗糙的繩身與肌膚磨擦、Zach綁繩時指尖的溫度在身上流連的感覺都使Chris欲罷不能，可是今天既然說要玩些不一樣的東西，他當然不會乖乖坐著讓Zach碰自己。

 

他從中選了一副黑色的腳銬銬在Zach的腳踝上，再將另一端銬在其中一隻床腳，鐵鍊晃動時清脆的聲音Chris很喜歡聽。他坐在Zach身邊撫摸他腿間硬挺的性器，然後一直向上直到隔著布料摸到胸前的兩點，平日Zach怎麼對Chris Chris就依樣畫葫蘆。聽到對方的呼吸開始變得粗重起來，Chris就覺得更加興奮，將皮鞭扔掉後整個人直接坐在Zach身上，用股間一邊前後磨蹭一邊與他濕吻。

 

「寶貝，你今天...看起來特別好吃。」Zach雙手扶著Chris的腰身伴隨一聲口哨，趁換氣的間隔時說。Chris的臉紅起來，眨了眨湛藍的雙眼，不知道該回答什麼，本來是要打算調教Zach的，現在倒是被調戲了。Zach瞇起眼笑著拉開絲襪有彈性的褲頭，再放手讓它彈回去。

 

「嗷！你幹嘛彈我！」Chris輕呼，捂住被彈的地方凶巴巴地瞪住犯人，抄起落在地上的皮鞭用恰到好處的力度打了Zach幾下。幾道紅痕在衣服之下的肌膚上浮現，Chris拉起躺平的Zach，攥住衣服的下擺就將對方的衣服一把脫下扔開。Zach將Chris擁進懷中，雙手從背上緩緩滑到翹臀下方，想要把礙事的絲襪撕裂。熾熱的鼻息落到額上，Chris抬眼與Zach對視，努力地想要用對方無法抵抗的眼神誘惑Zach。

 

「他媽的...」Zach咬牙切齒的說，將主導權重新奪回，把Chris壓在身下，絲毫不在乎腳上的束縛。Chris撥了撥遮住眼睛的瀏海，回過神才發現自己雙腿上僅剩的布料已經不翼而飛。棉褲勾勒出Zach粗大的形狀，Chris舔了舔微張的唇，用腳趾夾住對方的睡褲和內褲一起往下拉。Zach抓起Chris的腳踝咬了咬，抵在Chris早已潤滑好的後穴慢慢進入。

 

Chris摟著Zach的脖子，由外至內被緩緩撐開的感覺佔據感官，腸肉緊緊包裹愛人滾燙的陰莖隨著一呼一吸吸吮柱身。他用雙腿夾住Zach的腰身，讓對方可以托起自己的下半身好讓Zach可以插得更加深入。

 

今天的Zach意外地寡言，一時之間房間裡只有兩人的喘息、肉體與肉體碰撞以及隨Zach擺動腰肢時帶動鐵鍊晃動嘩啦嘩啦的聲音。快感的淚珠在Chris的眼角凝聚，Zach低頭吻去微咸的淚水，溫柔地拔出硬得發痛的分身然後命令Chris轉身，拉開柔軟的雙腿從後進入。「Zach...」Chris自己主動掰開誘人的臀瓣，輕輕叫喚對方的名字。Zach見狀抓住Chris的手，用力抽動，每一下都像打樁似的撞在敏感點上，高潮的感覺像漣漪般自體內泛起，爬過脊椎在腦中炸開。

 

許久沒釋放過的精淚噴灑在Chris自己苦苦鍛練的腹肌上，少部分落到床單，Zach伸手撫過Chris線條分明的腹部，舔去沾在掌心留有餘溫的白濁。在高潮的餘韻中顫抖的Chris轉過頭，張開口欲言又止。

 

「有點累了，Chris你來騎我吧，要看到你的表情。」Zach隨手拿了個枕頭墊在腰下，再曲起其中一隻手枕著後腦勺，用覺得舒服的姿勢欣賞對方在自己身上騎乘的畫面。Chris翻了個白眼，調整好姿態，扶著依然挺立的性器對準位置坐下去，黑色的皮手套與Zach充血的陰莖被緊緻的後穴一點一點吞下去的畫面形成莫名情色的對比，看得他血脈賁張。

 

Chris跪坐下來，雙手撐在Zach的胸膛上，賣力搖動挺翹的臀部，讓Zach的硬如烙鐵性器在自己體內進進出出，汗水淋灕，浸濕瀏海再順鎖骨而流下。Zach那隻空出來的手也沒閒著，他捏了捏Chris手感完美的腰，五感被眼前可口的人兒滿足。

 

「Zach...我快要、操！」Chris被操得失神開始胡亂喊些有的沒的同時對方也開始了抽插，由下而上的沒入Chris的體內，灼熱濃稠的精華灌溉在甬道裡。

 

下一秒Chris一定會沈著臉問為什麼又內射，早就料到愛人的套路的Zach未等Chris開口自己先回答：「我要你從內到外都充滿我的氣味。」

 

「可以接受。」Chris羞澀的吻了Zach的嘴角一下，讓對方先從身體裡褪出，再解開Zach腳上的鎖好讓他可以抱自己去浴室清洗。

 

在浴缸裡泡澡時，Chris摸著Zach身上的紅痕後悔沒有多打幾下。Zach倒是後悔沒有先用新買的繩子綁在Chris腰上再上他。

 

水面之下，兩隻手十指緊扣，手上的對戒閃閃發亮。


	15. 續．惡靈退散！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Outlast2啊。故事超虐。  
> 利賓納梗：借用我喜歡的實況主的梗

當Zach喜孜孜的從塞滿食材的紙袋裡拿出一隻新的遊戲時，Chris又翻了個白眼，再往堆積如山的碟片堆用中指指去，暗示那些遊戲全部都還沒破關又去買新的感覺有點浪費呢，而且那裡有一半以上都是Chris不太敢玩的恐怖遊戲。

 

「我期待它很久了。」Zach自信滿滿的挑眉，碟片在手中揚了揚，這次一定要破關！Chris沒好氣地嘆了口氣，思忖對方肯定會叫自己陪他玩，然後兩個人就一起嚇個半死，最後又是在床上解決所有事。Zach威脅Chris要乖乖在自己身邊坐好不然就不弄甜點給他吃，Chris碎碎念了幾句，隨手抱起一個抱枕看著電視螢幕上正在讀取碟片的畫面。

 

「只可以逃跑、躲藏或死。」Zach唸出畫面上的字，開始遊戲。

 

「他媽的又是第一身。」Chris不滿的低聲說，Zach一語不發專注地看著電視害怕錯過開首的影片。故事一開始就交代了男主角Blake是一個跟隨妻子Lynn去採訪的攝影師。直升機平穩的飛著，一直到拿起攝影機拍攝妻子說話時都很平安，直到遠處的白光炸開。

 

「啊！」看得入神的Chris驚呼，機身劇烈震盪，Blake的妻子差點就要被甩出機外，幸好Blake及時把她拉起。畫面裡的直升機開始失速墮落，Chris跟Zach越坐越近，大腿跟大腿幾乎貼在一起，Zach暗自享受著那種溫度以及Chris害怕時抓緊自己手臂的力度，像小貓一樣。

 

男主角在某所學校裡醒來，前行的時候左方的儲物櫃自動打開，Zach將整個櫃草草看了個遍後就繼續向前走。在轉角右轉後直走，兩扇大門突然關上，Chris嚇了一跳。

 

「你你你向後轉時慢一點...哇！利賓納！」

 

「利賓納！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」不知道從哪裡湧出的血水將男主角淹沒，而Chris居然在下意識覺得那是利賓納！Zach一把攬過旁邊那位的腰，將Chris圈住強制使他們黏在一起，然後注意到對方的腰扭出的完美孤度，又忍不住放下遊戲手把先揉一揉再說。

 

「很癢，別弄我...」Chris閃躲著Zach可惡的手，順便拿起Zach的手把玩起遊戲來，男主角回到現實世界，眼尖的他一眼就發現到地上的繃帶順便撿了起來繼續向前走。「我...fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck那是什麼！！」遠處的火光吸引了Chris，他循周圍那點僅有的光操控男主角一直走直到發現直升機機師那被剝皮綁在樹上的屍身。Chris嫌棄地看了畫面一眼再把手把還給愛人，萬一嚇到將手把扔破就不好了。

 

「我啊，寧願被你...到失禁都不想被遊戲嚇到漏尿，那玩意可真他媽噁心。」Chris下意識地說了句話，中間卻被他自動消音，Zach嘴角上揚，伸手拉開Chris穿著的棉睡褲的橡筋探進去：「那你要不要試試那種滋味？」

 

張開雙腿坐得正舒服的Chris還來不及反應就被Zach突襲了，他也想享受Zach的手活不過看著電視上的畫面實在是站不起來。「不了，你繼續打你的遊戲，我在看呢。」Chris將Zach不安分的手從褲檔扯出，專心看著眼前畫面，看見Zach被嚇得不要不要的模樣竟然還莫名地有點抒壓。

 

「寶貝我想喝飲料了。」Zach眨了眨因長期看電視而乾澀的雙眼，躺在沙發上快要睡著的Chris踢了Zach一下然後沒好氣的站起走到廚房開始搗弄。

 

走出廚房時看見Zach指向屏幕裡被放大的詭異屍體時Chris差一點就把手上兩杯飲料都倒到對方頭上：「你再放大屍體我今晚就讓你射利賓納！」

 

Zach從對方的手上接過飲料，順便在Chris的手背上留吻。


	16. (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Zach/Chris  
> 分級：Explicit  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：羞恥Play/失禁

「我們去下一層逛吧。」Chris回頭看著Zach笑說，下一秒就踏上扶手電梯，絲毫沒有發現對方手裡從褲袋掏出的遙控器。

 

他按下遙控器上的按鈕，Chris一個踉蹌差點踩空從電梯上滾下，他有點生氣的轉身狠狠地瞪住始作俑者，體內貼近敏感點的跳蛋被混蛋啟動了正在震，偏偏出門前忘了去廁所又有點尿急......

 

他跑到最近的柱子蹲下大口大口地喘氣，有路過的商場管理員看Chris很辛苦的樣子立刻走過去。

 

「先生你還好嗎？」

 

Chris強忍住後方傳來的快感，深怕一開口就是一聲又一聲的呻吟，抿著嘴搖頭，同時拿出手機給Zach傳信息讓他快點來救自己。

 

【C：快來救我！！我快震到失禁了！！！】

 

感受到大腿上的震動，Zach拿出電話看了屏幕一眼，臉上掛起使人安心的微笑向兩人走近，插在褲袋裡的手按下另一個按鈕調高跳蛋的檔次。

 

「抱歉抱歉，他肚子好像有點不舒服，我扶他去廁所一下。」Zach一邊說一邊彎身把手伸向Chris再順勢將對方拉起。面色潮紅，眼角噙淚的Chris低頭不讓人看到他淫蕩的表情，右手勾住Zach的肩腳步蹣跚的慢慢走到廁所。Zach將放在洗手盤下方的「清掃中」立牌放到廁所門外，趁著廁所空無一人時把Chris推到廁格裡鎖上門。

 

終於都可以釋放的Chris手抖著拉下褲鏈，一手掏出半勃的性器，一手掀起馬桶蓋，調整好站姿，Zach按著他的背強逼他彎腰，扯下他的褲子。

 

「唔！」Chris輕吟，Zach捂住他的口，拉著垂在外面的線頭慢慢將不停跳動的跳蛋拉出，換上自己早已勃起的陰莖，一直捅到底。

 

敏感點被碩大的龜頭直直撞擊，Chris一下子就射了出來，Zach見狀立刻開始擺動腰肢，每一下都插到最深。腸肉被又粗又長的陰莖擠開，Chris被對方操得雙眼上吊，在公眾場合做愛的快感侵蝕著意識，腦袋一片空白。

 

害怕被發現，所以只可以張開口喘氣，連叫都不敢叫，Zach抱著Chris的腰碾磨、衝撞他的敏感點，終究還是忍不住的Chris顫顫巍巍的被操到失禁。

 

真羞恥。

 

然後，Zach放慢抽插的速度，在Chris的耳邊吹氣：「嘖嘖，水真多。」，慢慢頂入又抽出，噗嗤噗嗤的水聲不絕於耳。

 

「你快點...」Chris縮緊後穴，緊緻的腸肉絞住Zach，他聳聳肩後又再加速，直到精液噴灑在甬道裡。Zach把跳蛋塞回去，扶著Chris走到停車場，將他扔到後座再啟動跳蛋。

 

這次Chris終於都可以放肆地叫了。

 

車裡滿滿的都是Chris的呻吟，聽得Zach又再硬了起來，滿腦子都是Chris被插得翻白眼的表情，幾乎衝紅燈。

 

他回頭看了看坐在位置上顫抖的愛人，嘴角上揚。


	17. 低氣壓熱帶氣旋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Zach/Chris  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們

Zach又出去了不回家。

 

Chris躺在沙發上一邊看著手機裡的畫面一邊撫摸Rocco的肚子，看到男朋友拿著一瓶酒跟別的人摟在一起大笑拍照什麼的才沒有覺得生氣。

 

Zach一直不知道自己的instagram 和Twitter 都在Chris的觀（監）察（控）之下，明明就一直說自己對這些社交媒體很不擅長，不會玩也不會用，於是就放心讓一些朋友拍的有點過火的照片出現在instagram 上。

 

放屁，Chris可是把這一切都放在眼內呢。

 

「Rocco，等一下看到你爸回來撲上去咬他就可以了。」

 

說罷，Chris打了個呵欠，鎖上大門回到房間休息，大字形的趴在大床中間。

 

凌晨兩點，Zach從派對回家，發現大門怎麼打都打不開，Chris將電話調成靜音理所當然是聽不到的。

 

無計可施只好爬牆回家。Zach把門口的盆裁搬到最矮的牆的牆邊，從不遠處助跑跑到盆栽，踩下去跳起剛好可以跨過圍牆，只是換來重重的一摔，還好下面是草地。抬頭看了看二樓的房間，一點光線都沒有滲出，看來Chris已經睡著了。他推開後花園的玻璃門回到屋裡，滿頭大汗、躡手躡腳的踏上樓梯，終於可以——

 

Shit，連房門都鎖上了，鑰匙在哪？不知道。也不知道什麼時候惹Chris生氣了。

 

「寶貝，」Zach敲了敲木門，「放我進來吧。」

 

一門之隔，Chris本來是想等Zach回家的可是躺著躺著就睡起來了。Zach也不放棄，繼續敲，而且越敲越用力，最後終於成功把愛人吵醒。

 

「吵死了！」房裡傳來Chris的怒吼，然後門開了，出現了一個怒火中燒的男朋友：「去玩也不叫上我兩點才回家還吵醒我！」

 

「可是Christopher，那些都是我的高中同學...」

 

「啊，哎呀...是嗎？」Chris收起可怕的眼神，變回平日那個溫馴無害的人。他回到床上躺下繼續睡，背對Zach。

 

「對不起呢...」

 

Zach笑說沒關係，過了一會去洗澡時意識到問題而突然背脊一涼：Chris看得到那張照片。


	18. 放開那個Chris！ಠ_ರೃ

「真好，你怎麼會來找我。」Chris倚在門邊，看著Zach雙手各捧著一隻狗狗，星期三好奇地從主人的腿邊擠出去，聞著空氣中同類的味道。

  
「想你。」Zach將狗狗放到屋裡，湊上前吻了吻Chris的額頭，然後尾隨Chris進去。

  
「明明是想我的屁股。」Chris輕聲嘀咕，自從Zach因為拍攝而要回紐約住已經三個月了，Chris在西岸的這個家獨自待了三個月，好不容易終於拍完Zach也能回洛杉磯了，Chris卻多收養了一隻狗狗。

  
「我先洗澡，去床上等我。」Zach拋下一句用低沉聲線說的充滿暗示的話，Chris臉一紅，立刻脫光跑到床上用被子蓋住自己，只露出鼻樑以上的臉。

  
Zach很快就洗好澡，從浴室出來的他只圍了一條毛巾，他走到窗邊拉好窗簾，關掉大燈只開床邊的小燈，壓在Chris身上前扯掉遮掩他的被子。

  
一絲不掛的戀人在床上全裸待機的畫面真令人血脈賁張，Zach決定先逗逗他。「三個月沒上過你，」他在Chris的耳邊邊吹氣邊說，「你有沒有出去找人操你？」

  
「沒、沒有！怎麼可能！不過......」Chris有口難言，覺得把自己聞著對方的衣服自慰這事實在是過於羞恥，還有那些固定兩天一次的Phone sex，每次在電話旁邊Chris都是張開雙腿閉著眼，想像自己被對方溫暖的手輕撫。

  
「每次我跟你聊電話時你有沒有玩自己？」

  
Chris咬緊下唇，點頭。

  
「用手指？」

  
點頭。

  
「乖。」Zach滿意地微笑，欺身伸手拉開床頭櫃的抽屜拿出潤滑劑，仔細看了看那瓶居然是有味道的，他把潤滑劑拿在手裡，朝Chris挑眉，「哈？草莓味？」

  
Chris翻了個大大的白眼：「饒了我吧。」然後抱著Zach全動與他濕吻。

  
果然很久不見就會變成欲求不滿的小蕩婦，Zach用空著的手握住Chris的性器，只是接個吻就已經硬了，Chris分開自己的雙腿，讓Zach的指尖可以摸到濕透的穴口。

  
「快、點、操、我！」Chris推開Zach，抬起雙腿掰開臀瓣，一早已經做好潤滑就等對方進入。Zach也想念被Chris的腸道絞住的感覺，走到床邊扶住硬得發痛的肉棒，用龜頭撐開飢渴得一張一合，想要把什麼吃進去的穴口，挺腰將性器捅進去。

  
「啊啊...Zach！快動！操我...把我操哭操射....」Chris不顧儀態的哭喊，眼角流下情動的淚水，Zach抱住Chris的兩條腿將他拉向自己，肉棒進到更深的地方，穴口與囊袋貼合。緊緻的腸肉吸吮柱身，Zach小幅度的擺動腰身，每一下到恰好撞在前列腺上。Chris伸手抓住枕頭抱在懷裡，享受分開三個月後第一次的性愛：「好深好深...嗯...Zach、我愛你...」

  
「你男人操得你爽不爽？」

  
「爽、我還要...」意識有點迷糊的Chris也不知道自己說了什麼，只知道他現在好想被Zach操到射精。

  
「噢對了，聽說你之前練了馬術。現在幫你複習一下。」

  
Zach拔出性器，躺到床上去，完全吃不飽的Chris扶著對方的胸口蹲下，用手捏了捏根部對準位置就慢慢坐下去。不能看到Chris的翹屁股將肉棒吃進的畫面有點可惜，可是可以從正面看到Chris淫蕩的表情，Zach伸手揉了揉Chris的胸肌，輕輕摩挲乳首，Chris的喘息變重，有節奏的騎在Zach的性器上。Zach的雙手落到Chris的腰上，騎乘體位很累，Chris連叫都不叫了，只張開口粗喘。

  
Zach托起Chris的屁股然後猛地抽插，Chris癱軟在對方胸前，聽著Zach的心跳感受下身被一下一下撞擊的快感，顫抖著射出濃稠的白濁。

  
「等、等等！」Chris從Zach身上坐起，轉了個方向，抓住對方在高潮邊緣的性器用力擼動，將Zach的精液吃到肚子裡。聽著身後Zach低沉的呻吟，Chris露出了小惡魔般的微笑。

  
「Chris，你今天真是......」

  
「我今天怎麼了？」Chris躺到Zach懷裡，一副小鳥依人的樣子。

  
「特別特別的誘人。」

  
三隻狗狗在門外聽到主人們的尖叫聲都擔心得吃不下罐罐，明明每星期最期待的就是今天了，一狗一個罐罐。長得比較大隻的Rocco伸爪撓了撓門，門居然沒關好。於是Rocco又默默退出去，向其他兩位說：「爸爸在欺負Chris，等一下他們出來時咬他。」

  
欺負送大家罐罐的天使簡直不可原諒！


	19. 實驗情人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Zach/Chris  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們、看漫畫看回來的腦洞  
> PS. 劇本裡的故事其實是我N久以前一篇特工夫夫拉郎，那篇打算寫完再發，CP是FDR跟John還有Jack跟Peter，設定FDR跟Jack是雙胞胎✔️

兩人對視交換一個眼神，在製作人面前簽下新電影的合約，然後將劇本與原著小說帶走。提供電影劇本的原作者指定裡面的情侶一定要是Zach跟Chris演。跟工作人員道別後Zach捧著兩本劇本，跟在Chris身後走到停車場。

  
一邊開車回家一邊聽Zach用磁性的聲線唸出小說的內容。故事裡提到兩個男主角本來是不同國家的情報局特工，後來滾到床上還談戀愛，直到有天被某組織追殺，他們只好逃到太平洋某個小島過隱居的生活。

  
導演為了讓他們可以體驗當情侶的感覺，特地給他們安排了一間可以養狗的公寓讓他們住進去一個月，聽到這個安排時Chris多想跳到辦公桌上大叫「HEYYY！Zach在兩年前就已經是我的男人了！」，而Zach也有一樣的想法，Chris在兩年前成了自己的小可愛男朋友，只是這段感情一直都在水底。

  
愛情這回事在幾年前的相遇就已經在他們的心裡埋下種子，根深蒂固。

  
「這樣的話我們就可以光明正大地牽手了，多好。」Zach的手掌在Chris胯下的位置摩挲，一個激靈害得Chris差點與隔壁的車撞上，他立刻大叫反抗：「Zachary Quinto，你這樣會害我們撞車！！」

  
「好吧，」Zach舉起雙手以示清白，「我們回家再玩。」

  
導演說兩日後會有搬運公司的車到Chris的家幫忙將東西搬到公寓裡。

  
「唉呀，不想收東西。」Chris大字形的倒在床上，Zach將手上的衣服扔到行李箱裡再跨到Chris身上，開玩笑的扯著他的衣服打鬧：「收不收！不收就在這裡吃掉你！」

  
「來呀來呀！」Chris瞇起雙眼大笑，推了推Zach差點將他推得向後倒，急忙把對方拉回來，兩人躺在放滿不同衣物的床，看著天花板邊笑邊喘氣。

  
「Chris，其實我想趁這個機會向外宣布，我一早已經出櫃了沒所謂但你...」

  
「Shhh...不要說。」Chris將指尖按在Zach的唇上，示意對方安靜。

  
「會好的，畢竟我們在一起。」Chris閉上眼，Zach繼續說了很多話，後來看Chris沒有回應定眼一看他居然睡著了！！！

  
唔...這傢伙。

  
電影在帛琉開拍，鏡頭下的他們飾演兩個避世的特工，在海邊的小木屋過安寧寫意的生活，閒時釣釣魚看看海，聽著海浪拍打岸邊的聲音，看著浪花濺起就是一天。Chris倚在窗邊，聽到Zach向他走來的動靜時轉過頭與他接吻，整個動作行雲流水一點都不像是演戲，讓導演忍不住以為他們真的在一起了。

  
整個拍攝過程過於順利，本來預計要兩個星期的拍攝在一個星期就完成了，鏡頭下的兩人將角色演繹得完美無瑕，從死亡逃離後忠貞不二的愛情由他們的眼神流淌。對其他人來說他們是在演戲，但對於他們來說這只是把他們的日常真實地呈現出。

  
終於拍完在島上的最後一個鏡頭，Chris二話不說就換上泳褲從木屋裡跑出，穿過海灘直接跳到海裡。Zach仍未反應過來時，就已經被其他工作人員扔進水裡。

  
平靜的海在陽光之下可以看到水底，Zach與Chris對望，將Chris擁入懷裡溫柔地吻著他，岸邊傳來歡呼聲，導演讓攝影師將這個美麗的畫面拍下來，而兩個人卻渾然不覺。直到他們玩完水回到木屋時，導演偷偷問他們在一起多久了，Chris毫不猶豫又自豪的說：「兩年有多快三年。」

  
「真好。」導演打從心底祝福他們。

  
過了半年後，電影在洛杉磯辦了個首映禮，兩人都有出席，他們坐在位置上看著自己的成果，Chris看到中間時感動得哭了。他依偎在Zach身旁，兩人十指緊扣，穿著情侶裝。

  
放完電影後有一個十五分鐘的互動時間，兩位主演站在螢幕前，主持人正在挑選向他們問問題的觀眾。

  
「我想問一下...有人說眼神是騙不了人的，為什麼你們明明是一個直一個彎也可以演得那麼好？充滿愛？」

  
想不到會有人問這個問題，Zach執住Chris的手舉起。

  
所有觀眾同時驚呼。

  
「我跟Chris兩年前就已經是情侶。」終於承認，大家也不用再瞎猜了。

  
攝影師們的閃光燈在那一剎那幾乎將兩人閃瞎，眼前的場景如夢似幻，接下來發生什麼事Chris幾乎忘記了，只知道自己總算是有了個實質的身分——Zachary Quinto的愛人。

  
回到家裡給狗狗們換了水後Chris累得直接睡在沙發上，Zach拿起電話看了看twitter，Chris被出櫃的事在網上炸開了，通知瞬間由幾百個變幾千個。

  
希望那會成為一生中做過最不會後悔的決定，畢竟道阻且長。

  
Zach將在沙發上熟睡的Chris橫抱起，突然覺得眼前這人真像小公主，等等，小公主睡覺好像是不會流口水的！只好用面紙替對方擦一擦嘴角，嗯，完美。


	20. 接機

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：Zach/Chris  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們

凌晨時份，Chris接到遠在英國的戀人的電話，Zach在電話裡柔聲跟他說他的飛機會在第二天晚上七點時到洛杉磯機場。Chris一聽到這句話本來疲憊得很的他突然清醒了幾秒，想著要穿什麼去接機時就睡著了，連電話都沒有掛掉。Zach用他低沉的聲音輕笑，聽了一會對方的鼾聲，輕輕的道了句晚安後就掛掉電話。

 

第二天竟然一睡睡到中午，連狗狗們踩在身上鬧著要吃飯都沒發現，星期三只好咬著被子一角將被子拖到地上，習慣在Zach不在身邊時抱著被子睡的Chris睜開眼，茫然地看著周圍，三隻狗狗排好一直線坐在地上用可憐兮兮的眼神注視主人。受不了那種眼神的Chris立刻跑到廚房一邊將飼料倒到盤子裡一邊想著：「對不起我錯了！」

 

刷牙洗臉後看了看牆上的鐘發現還有六個小時才要出門，只好決定先看點電影。打開櫃門從一櫃子的光碟裡挑了一片沒看過的電影放到光碟機裡讀取，等等裡面的聲音為什麼聽起來那麼耳熟！

 

「操！！Zachary Quinto！！！！」Chris先是不可置信的睜大雙眼，然後紅著臉怒吼，裡面是他們一起拍電影時在酒店房間拍的奇怪影片，不能流出去公開那種，為什麼會放在電影堆裡！馬上將光碟退出折斷成四塊扔到垃圾桶裡，氣鼓鼓的Chris坐在沙發看著電視螢幕上自己的倒影，決定早點出去先吃點東西再把混蛋接回家。

 

戴好眼鏡後穿上樸素的白T裇、一條剛好及膝的棉短褲再踩在人字拖上，拿好鑰匙錢包電話就出門，一點明星的架式都沒有，彷彿只是個隔壁家的大哥哥。

 

在往機場的路上時Chris突然接到Zach的電話，他說他改早了一班飛機回美國，現在已經過了海關在等行李。Chris稍稍再加大踩油門的力度，十幾分鐘後就到出境大堂。抬頭在指示版上搜尋Zach的班機號碼，在字海裡很快就找到，Chris雙手插進褲袋裡走到接近出口的地方，隨意哼著歌等拖著行李的愛人回家。

 

其實Zach一早已經出去了，跟在Chris身後走的他看對方終於停下就走上前從後緊抱Chris的腰。忽地被熊抱的Chris嚇了一跳，聞到那使人安心的味道後他緊繃的身體亦隨之放鬆。

 

Chris從Zach的懷抱裡掙脫，轉身用力捶了對方的肩膀一下，一言不發的拿起行李箱就走。

 

「喂喂，我被你打到脫臼了，怎麼辦。」Zach垂下被打的那邊裝作受傷，Chris停下腳步，再往另一邊捶。

 

「哼哼。」Chris帶點玩味的笑著將Zach扔在身後，打開車尾箱將唯一一個行李箱放進去。

 

「上車，回家。」回家再算帳。


End file.
